


Where Have You Been (I've Waited Oh So Long)

by wesawbears



Series: Care and Keeping of Geralt [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Communication, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Jaskier is on a quest to make geralt feel good, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: A continuation of "hold me in your arms (i'm just a boy like you)". Jaskier has made it his mission to find out what Geralt likes in bed, and to figure out what Geralt's witcher senses really mean for their sex life. More explicit consent and communication, this time focusing on exploring Geralt's vision.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Care and Keeping of Geralt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787761
Comments: 31
Kudos: 577
Collections: Abby's Witcher Collection





	Where Have You Been (I've Waited Oh So Long)

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of you were saying that you would read more in this verse, so I decided to make it a series full of Geralt getting taken care of, so, enjoy!

After that first time, Geralt knows he had been naive to think that their previous activities wouldn’t wake something in Jaskier. His traveling companion had always felt the need to make Geralt feel human, and though Geralt knew it was a fruitless effort, he wasn’t going to try and convince Jaskier of that. 

So ever since that night, Jaskier had been even more curious than usual, asking questions about Geralt’s senses and past experiences. Thankfully, he wasn’t focused solely on the sexual aspects, but more on how Geralt experienced the world. He claimed it was a purely scholarly endeavor, one meant to enhance the accuracy of his songs. He lamented the fact that Geralt clearly had access to a “sensory cacophony” that he was not appreciating to the fullest. 

Geralt begged to differ. “It hurts,” he said one night, staring purposefully at the fire instead of Jaskier.

Jaskier opened his mouth for what was no doubt going to be another quip, but for once he must have thought better of it. “Well, tell me about that too then.”

Geralt was taken aback and shook his head. “It’s not fit for pretty ballads.”

Jaskier snorted. “I believe I am to be the judge of that, dear witcher.”

Geralt hummed and kept his attention on the flames. Sometimes, it isn’t that he doesn’t want to speak. It’s just that the words stick and feel strange in his throat, and he can’t make them come out, not the way he wants. When it does, his voice sounds harsh and grating to his ears. “What do you want to know?”

Jaskier tilted his head. “Hmm. Let’s start with your pretty eyes.”

Geralt swallowed. Many things had been said about his eyes, but none calling them pretty. “What about them?”

“What do you see that I can’t? What hurts them?”

“Bright lights can be...overwhelming. Too much sunlight. But I can make my pupils dilate or constrict. To help. I usually only notice them when I take the potions.”

“Then you get a headache. From everything being brought forward.”

He nodded. Jaskier had seen him coming down from the toxins before and he knew Geralt was a sight, vulnerable and irritable to be so.

“But you can also see at night,” Jaskier continued.

“Yes. I imagine my vision at night is similar to yours in the day.”

Jaskier nodded and fidgeted with the blanket on the bed they were sharing. “Candles are okay though? Camp fires?”

“Yes. But it’s nothing I can’t handle either way.”

Jaskier made a noise in the back of his throat. “I’m not asking what you can handle. I’m asking what you like. Or...prefer, in any case.”

“I-” Geralt started before considering how to put it so Jaskier wouldn’t look at him like that. “It doesn’t-”

Jaskier stopped him with a finger to his chin. How strange that a witcher could be brought to his knees by something so small. “It matters to me. Like I said, I like my partners to enjoy themselves. I don’t want you to...accept sex with me. Or not even sex! Just- our time together. I want you to love it.”

“Hmm.”

Undeterred, Jaskier continued. “So, soft lighting is best. Anything else visually that I should know?”

Geralt shook his head minutely. His vision was rarely an issue in everyday life. He’d long ago learned to ignore unnecessary details and focus on what was at hand.

“Wonderful!”

Jaskier let the subject drop after that for a few weeks, clearly not wanting to press his luck with getting Geralt to open up. The next time he returned from a hunt and they were settled in an inn, he found Jaskier on the bed, with only a bare few candles lit.

“Can you even see?” Geralt asked, setting his things alongside the wall, carefully not looking at Jaskier.

Jaskier waved a hand dismissively. “I can see what I need to. I’m no stranger to leaving a room quickly in the dark, in any case.” He paused. “Not...that this is anything like those times. Very different.”

“Hmm.” Geralt sat on the bed, moving Jaskier’s various papers aside. “If this is about our conversation…”

“It is.”

Geralt sighed. “I told you, I don’t need-”

“It’s not about needing something.” Jaskier closed his eyes and sat next to him, hovering his hand over Geralt’s until he got a nod of consent. He rested his hand there, clearly trying to gather his words carefully. “Maybe I’ve been approaching this the wrong way.”

Geralt nodded slowly, half relieved that Jaskier was finally going to drop this crusade he’d been on and half disappointed that it was over before it had really begun.

Jaskier continued. “In the past, you said your pleasure has been about letting your partner get what they want?”

“Yes.” Geralt had always been accommodating and generous, knowing that he needed to represent witchers well and compensate for the fact of what he was.

“So, have you considered that maybe that’s what I’ve been trying to do as well?”

Geralt furrowed his brow. It made sense, he supposed. But what would Jaskier be compensating for? “I-yes. But I told you, I don’t need- all this- to get off.”

“It isn’t about getting off. I- I care about you Geralt. Dearly. And if that isn’t what you want, then no harm, no foul. I’m happy to keep it no strings. But I still want you to see that there’s a whole world of pleasure you’re missing. This is what I’m good at. I want to show you.”

Geralt nodded again. It made a strange sort of sense. He just didn’t know where to start. 

Luckily, Jaskier had never needed his input to carry the conversation. “Maybe I’ve asked too much. After all, if you’ve been conforming to others all this time, designing your own fantasy is a tall order.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Geralt asked, unsure but curious.

“We start small. What did you like about last time?”

Geralt thought back. He liked a lot of things. “I liked knowing what you were going to do. What you wanted.”

Jaskier nodded with the same seriousness he used when taking down the details of a contract. “No surprises. Good. I can work with that. What else?”

Geralt felt himself growing hard at the memory of their previous activities, which was an encouragement that the night could have a happy ending after all. “I liked that...I didn’t have to think about it. I trusted you.” He looked at his hands, still feeling too vulnerable to see Jaskier’s reaction.

“I would never betray your trust, Geralt.”

“I know.”

He steeled himself and looked back up, only to find Jaskier with the same placid smile, no pity or derision. “Thank you for telling me.”

Geralt leaned over to kiss Jaskier then, done with talking for the time being. He framed his face and put all of his thanks and trust into the kiss, pulling gently on Jaskier’s plump bottom lip before pulling away. Jaskier grinned, getting some of his playfulness back.

“Eager, darling?”

“Kiss me.”

Jaskier kissed him again, taking him down easily onto the mattress. Geralt closed his eyes and let himself relax into the kiss, relishing in the way he had asked for something and had it easily granted. 

After a few minutes, they had worked themselves into a nice rhythm, not too urgent, but pleasant. Jaskier trailed wet kisses down his neck and asked between bites, “May I suggest something?”

Geralt nodded his assent.

“I want you to look at me.”

“What?”

Jaskier sat up, anchoring himself over Geralt’s hips. “You said you wanted clear expectations. I want you to keep your eyes on me.” He trailed his hand over Geralt’s lips. “I like seeing you enjoy yourself. And I like knowing it’s me you’re seeing when you go over the edge. But it’s up to you. If you don’t feel comfortable, you don’t have to.”

Geralt considered the request. It was unfamiliar, but he trusted Jaskier not to take advantage of his vulnerability. If he said no, or simply didn’t end up following the request, he knew Jaskier would take it in stride. Still, he wanted to see if he could do it. “Alright.”

Jaskier smiled and kissed him again, slow before pulling back to start divesting them both of their clothes. He managed to keep his eyes on Jaskier as he ran his hands over his chest, as Jaskier prepped him carefully, long, lute callused fingers pressing against him in ways that made him shake apart under his hands. He had a task and wanted to show that he could complete it.

His concentration slipped at the first press of Jaskier against his entrance. He expected a reprimand, but all he received was a brush of lips against his eyelids. “Eyes on me, lovely.”

He kept his eyes trained on Jaskier’s as he slipped inside, seeing his face as they adjusted. They both groaned, the eye contact making everything feel more intense. 

Like this, it was almost over before it started, and he felt Jaskier’s hips start to stutter unevenly as he chased his pleasure. He felt Jaskier’s hand on him as he tried to work them both toward the edge. 

“Just like that, darling. So gorgeous, so good, fuck-”

He kept his eyes open until the moment his orgasm came over him.

He came back to awareness with Jaskier laying over his chest and he rubbed his back, enjoying the little kisses Jaskier pressed to his shoulder. “Good?”

“You’re going to kill me.”

Geralt chuckled. “Dramatic.”

Jaskier looked up and brushed a lock of Geralt’s hair off of his forehead. “Did you like it?”

Geralt pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I did.”

“Good. Wanna make you feel good.”

“You do, little lark. Always.”


End file.
